


星际消光

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界，与现实并不完全相同。
Relationships: Christian Eriksen/Harry Kane
Kudos: 2





	星际消光

01

记忆是会骗人的。

这本该是个常识，但凯恩在26岁这一年，才知道这一点。

不知道为什么，他总记得自己十岁上下的时候，一年圣诞节，遇见过圣诞老人。圣诞老人说，“我可以给你一个超能力。”

“是什么呀？”年幼的凯恩问。

“我可以让你梦到你想梦到的东西，你可以随意改变你的梦境哦。”

凯恩笑了，“这有什么用吗？我想改变现实可以吗？”

“小孩子怎么想法这么现实？”圣诞老人露出了一个生气的表情，凯恩吓了一跳，刚想反悔说自己就要这个能力，但只是眨了眨眼睛，圣诞老人就消失了。

最终，他没能得到这个能力。

他一直记得这件事，但并不总是想起来，只在某些做了噩梦醒来的晚上，忍不住叹一口气，想要是自己当时没有拒绝就好了。

不过，噩梦并不总是做，大部分的时候，他也还是没有这个需求。2014年之后，他的人生一帆风顺，偶尔的伤病，不足以让他难过到要从梦中去寻求一个寄托；而14年之前，不管是被阿森纳拒绝，还是在热刺总是被外租，又或者回到了热刺却上不了场，假如放到现在，难过程度也许要翻倍，但当时的他还很年轻，还不屑于抛弃现实去寻求梦境。

他第一次想到这个是在2020年2月以后，在26岁的后半段。他受了伤，埃里克森转会了，刚受伤的时候，他去过新白鹿巷，后来就总是在家。好几次看完比赛，或输或赢，看完以后吃过饭或者没有吃，又躺在床上的时候，他会想，要是我能梦到之前的比赛就好了，在梦里，大概我也能上场，大概埃里克森也能上场……

他第一次怀念这个没能得到的超能力，因为他想要梦到埃里克森。

这让他有一点羞耻，但当母亲发现他神思不属问他发生了什么的时候，他还是全盘托出了。他本以为母亲会问为什么他会这么在意埃里克森，不料他才刚说了个开头，还没来得及说为什么最近突然想起来这件童年小事，母亲就大笑道，“怎么会是圣诞老人呢？这是我告诉你的啊。”

凯恩大吃一惊，犹豫道，“可是我记得很清楚，是我十岁的时候……”

母亲打断他，“确实是十岁的时候，但是是我告诉你的，你不记得了吗？”见他仍旧一脸茫然，母亲于是继续道，“那时候你事情很多，又要上课，又要踢球，还要和朋友们出去玩，晚上回来，还要看动画片，可第二天要上课呢，我只能让你早点上床。你不愿意睡觉，我就哄你，说可以给你超能力，让你梦到你想梦到的任何事情……想起来了吗？”

“啊……”凯恩敲了敲头，他确实想起来了。

那时候母亲说，如果做梦就能梦到那部动画，他觉得很神奇，又缠着妈妈不放，问真的什么都能梦到吗，得到肯定的答复之后，又问，那圣诞老人呢？妈妈当然还是说了可以，他又觉得开心，又忽然想到，梦里的圣诞老人能不能给自己送礼物呢，他自己想了想觉得大概是不能的，于是又反悔道，“我不想要梦到了，能不能让我控制现实呀，我想见到圣诞老人。”

妈妈惊讶地看着他，有些失望，又觉得好笑，“你小小年纪怎么这么现实……好啦，你如果乖乖的话，今年圣诞节就能见到圣诞老人，他会给你大大的礼物哦。”

这后半句话，他后来很快就忘了，前半句由于母亲的失望，倒是印象深刻，但这种印象很快就模糊成了别的东西，他将各种元素交杂起来，给自己编了个圣诞老人的故事，还在十六年里深信不疑，甚至都没想过圣诞老人的存在是不是有违他的世界观。

“我真傻。”凯恩笑了笑，“也不知道我小时候怎么想的。”他又叹了口气，“不过，也就是说，确实没有这种超能力了。”

“你想梦到什么吗？”母亲问。

羞耻的感觉又重新包围了他，但他还是实话实说，“我想梦到克里斯蒂安——克里斯蒂安·埃里克森。”

“为什么呢？”母亲又问。

为什么呢？他也问过自己这个问题，很多时候他觉得不好意思去想，但总有克服羞耻心去思考的时候，也会想，自己在热刺这些年，都送走多少队友了，为什么对其他人不这样？要说是因为这次正好受伤，有时间瞎想——其实他常常一月受伤，热刺也不是第一次冬窗卖人。

为什么呢？埃里克森有什么不同呢？

他们的关系很好，可也算不上特别好，至少也比不上阿里和特里皮尔的程度；埃里克森很强，但要说对热刺不可或缺又未免夸大其实，说重要性，此前登贝莱，是绝不比埃里克森差的。但此前那些时候，他都没有这样。

“因为，”他说，“妈妈，你还记得原来给我讲过的故事吗，一个人饿了，去店里吃饼，要了一个没饱，又要了一个也没有饱，一直到第七个饼，终于饱了。这时，他却突然懊悔起来，说，早知道这样，我一开始就吃第七个饼不就够了，何必白吃那六个呢？”

他和妈妈一起笑起来，笑过之后，才又轻轻道，“埃里克森，就是那第七个饼。”

02

第七个饼很喜欢玩足球经理，有时候还会叫凯恩一起玩，作为回报，凯恩也会叫他一起玩FIFA。

他记得有那么一次，埃里克森来他家玩，他们肩并着肩坐在沙发上，一人一个手柄，约好了谁输了就为那天的晚餐买单。凯恩在朋友里已经算是很厉害的了，但埃里克森天赋过人，虽然也还是输多赢少，但偏偏这一局，看起来是埃里克森要赢了。

他不好意思行动干涉埃里克森，也不想就这么输掉，干脆效仿曾经对位过的希门尼斯，不停地说垃圾话分散埃里克森的注意力。他问了起码十遍埃里克森昨天前天大前天吃的什么，又居心不良地问了些生僻的英语单词，最后不知道为什么，突然说起很早以前的事情来。

“你还记得我们之前拍过一个视频吗？”

“什么视频？”埃里克森说，“我们起码拍过两百个视频了。”

“就那个，Dizzy Football Challenge，你还记得吗？”

“好像记得。”

虽然埃里克森说了记得，但这也许是为了敷衍他乱说的，所以凯恩还是又解释了一遍，“就是你要先把手放在球上，低着头转十三圈，然后再射门……你记得吗？”

“想起来了。”埃里克森说，“怎么了？”

“我们当时有好几个人，我是第一个做的，在我转圈的时候，除了主持人，我记得你也在帮忙数数。”

“是吗？”埃里克森看起来很迷惑，“我真的这么做了？我不太记得了。”

“对，而且你只给我数数了，没有为其他人。”

“不奇怪，我一开始就和你关系比较好嘛。”埃里克森耸耸肩，眼睛依然盯着屏幕，手下操作也没停——跟点单超过三样就定住的凯恩不同，他很能一心多用，反而是一直想着垃圾话的凯恩，手下操作速度越来越慢，眼看形势已经一片大坏，他干脆丢掉了手柄，又道，“你怎么会不记得呢，我可记了很久呢。”

埃里克森慢悠悠地进了球，确定了胜局，才转过头来道，“你总想那个干嘛，都多久以前了。我现在给你数一遍好不好，一，二，三……”

“呸呸呸。”凯恩打断他，“别傻啦，再来一局！”

那一天，自己为什么没有让他数完呢？不过，数完又有什么用？他又觉得可惜，又觉得自己有一点可笑，还忍不住想，埃里克森真的数了吗？不管是几年前拍视频，还是一起玩FIFA的那天？

他记得小时候，也许是四五岁的时候，第一次学到了花体字的写法，之后几乎一个月，但凡能写字的地方，他都要规规矩矩端端正正地写花体字，也不在意是不是花费太多时间，或者参加什么慈善晚会签到的时候这样签名是不是合适。也有点像是后来，学到了什么新的战术或者技巧，就算比赛里会取舍一下再考虑是不是要用，训练里总是要用个够。他就是这样，学到了什么，就忍不住想要去用，正如知道了记忆会骗人，便忍不住怀疑埃里克森。

埃里克森有没有数数？或者再退一步，他和埃里克森说过这件事情吗？

他想了一次又一次，最后终于忍不住给埃里克森发短信，“你还记得Dizzy Football Challenge吗？”

“记得。怎么又想起这个了？”

埃里克森说又，那一起玩FIFA的那天的记忆应该是真的了，那么之前呢？

“你真的觉得你没有数数吗？”他觉得自己这么回复了，但实际上，他发出去的消息是，“没，我们什么时候再来玩一次吗？”

“好啊。”埃里克森说，“你什么时候来米兰玩吗，我带你参观梅阿查球场，我们可以在那里玩。”

“等什么时候休假吧。”他说，而在想象里，他觉得自己正在与回复说“我不记得了。”的埃里克森一同决定去重新看一遍那个视频。

如果这个时候他只记住后者，就是记忆会骗人的另一个铁证吧，但很可惜，即使他很努力，也还是做不到。

现实和想象他都记得一清二楚，何为现实，何为想象，也同样一清二楚。

真可惜，他想。

03

他听过一些精神分裂的例子。

另一个人格，幻觉，都是这个病的常见症状。不过，他只在小说和电影里见过，现实里，身边没有罹患此症的朋友，即便有，也不至于来他面前做个现场表演。

他只能自己想。

最好的办法当然是能够控制梦境，在梦里，他能和埃里克森踢曼城，南安普顿，阿斯顿维拉……要是他能控制梦境，现在搞不好都已经烦死埃里克森，操纵梦境让他再也不要出现了。

但他的童年没有圣诞老人，世界上也没有这个能力，睡前想三千遍，梦里也不会出现一秒，他只能另寻出路。

他最后挑中精神分裂。

他把白日梦当幻觉。

有时候是玩FIFA。他偶尔会闭上眼睛，想象埃里克森就坐在旁边，也许会为他的技巧叫好，也许嘲笑他的失误，也许埃里克森觉得无聊，懒得再看，想要让他改玩FM，或者故意玩手机，在他耳边公放搞笑的视频，引他分心；

又或者是看比赛。打南安普顿的那场，热刺几乎没有掌控局面，踢得非常挣扎，他也闭上眼睛，想象也许自己也在场上，埃里克森也在场上，埃里克森下底传中，他接到球，球掠过斯蒂芬斯的头顶，又擦过冈恩的手边，应声入网。他看着入网的球，看着比分板上改变的数字，又开心地冲向埃里克森，他们抱在一起，又共同去拥抱簇拥而上的其他队友——然后他睁开眼睛，沙发上只有他一个人，手柄也只有一个；热刺的球员们在屏幕里，他在屏幕外，比分板和一分钟以前一样，没有变化。埃里克森已经消失了。

他没有幻觉，白日梦是幻想，幻想太不生动，睁开眼睛，一切就都消失不见。

他又把想象当人格分裂。

一半的时间，他想象自己的另一个人格就是埃里克森，他和这个想象的埃里克森对话，他一遍一遍地问，“一定要去国米吗？”，埃里克森有时候说“我就是想去。”，有时又是“你管那么多干嘛？”，还有时候是“也不一定啦，我也很想去皇马。”，很偶尔的时候，他会无视这个问题，笑嘻嘻地说，“反正我不会和热刺续约哦。”。“为什么呢？”他又问，“热刺对你不够重视吗？球迷不喜欢你吗？还是球员教练对你不够好吗？”埃里克森摇摇头，说，“都很好，我很喜欢，但我就是想尝试新的东西啊。”他继续问，“那什么是旧的呢？我也是吗？”这次埃里克森就不说话了，也许因为凯恩也不知道答案，也许因为凯恩不想知道答案，总之，埃里克森没法回答；

另一半的时间，另一个人格还是他自己，只不过是个更加大胆，或者说更加坦诚的自己。这个自己会直接对埃里克森说不要走，也会说，我想你了，甚至会说，我简直想要操控梦境来看见你。这个人格给埃里克森发了很多消息，打了很多电话，但埃里克森一直沉默着，没有回复。他偶尔会发消息过来，说，“来米兰玩吗？我发现一家很好吃的英国餐厅哦。”有时又说，“其实梅阿查球场也挺好的，你来的话我可以带你进去玩，不但省了门票钱，也不用怕被人看到说你要背叛热刺，我们还可以一起玩Dizzy Football Challenge。”还有的时候说，“意大利语很难学，他们说的英语也很难懂，你要是来意大利玩，一定告诉我来机场接你，不然你肯定找不到我的。”凯恩一概回复“好。”“好。”“好。”。他还想问，你为什么不回复我那些消息？但其实聊天记录划上去就很清楚，什么都没有，那些问句，那些自白，只存在于他的想象里，与现实毫无关系。

他没法人格分裂，想象充当不了另一个人格，想象什么都做不了。甚至他已经二十六岁了，不是十岁了，他太大了，想象已经没法改变记忆，骗不了人了。

什么都是假的，但在这样假装着精神分裂的时候，他也还是做过一件现实里的事——他在社交媒体上发了对埃里克森的告别。

他在社交媒体上发过很多类似的消息，恭喜洛赛尔索的首秀，恭喜温克斯的国家队首球，告别波切蒂诺……太多了，其实这些，多半在发社交媒体以前，他就已经和当事人当面说过，但有的事情，要公开声明，是为了表明态度的。埃里克森的告别本来也该归于此类，但实际上，他之所以要公开发表，是因为私下说不出口。

再给他十张嘴，一百根手指，他也没法去埃里克森面前，或者给他发消息，说祝你在国米一切顺利。他那么温柔，那么与人为善，那么愿意迁就别人，他会在输球后留下来接受采访，他会在球童离开前摸摸对方的头顶，他会和青年队的小孩合影，送给他们自己的球衣，也把他们的球衣带回去放在箱子里，他给埃里克森带过很多礼物，他给埃里克森做晚餐，他丢掉自己买的光碟，去亚马逊搜索埃里克森推荐的电影，他这么好，他愿意做这么多，但就是无论如何，连装假都说不出一句，“再见，祝你好运。”

他又闭上眼睛，假装有一个埃里克森的幻象，他们坐在一起，看着几年前的那个视频，视频里，凯恩在转圈的时候，有好几个人数数的声音，可他们都听不出来，这些声音里有没有埃里克森，可他好像也不太在意，他只问埃里克森，“你知道我为什么要发推特和ins吗？”

“为什么？”埃里克森温柔又怜悯地看着他。

他不回答，又继续问，“你知道我为什么偏偏不能接受你离开吗？”

埃里克森不说话，他睁开眼睛，在只有他一个人的房间里，自己得出答案。

为什么不愿意接受现实？为什么这么想要见他？为什么要闭上眼睛？为什么想自欺欺人？为什么说不出再见？又为什么闭上眼睛又要睁开？为什么总是能分清幻想和现实的界限？为什么说不出再见又要说再见？

因为那是埃里克森。

因为那不是第七个饼，那就是埃里克森。

04

探望过母亲之后，他去加勒比做恢复训练，英超还在冬歇期，他训练好多天，热刺也没有一场比赛，闲着无聊，只好看国米。

国米的赛程密密麻麻，都是死敌或者强队，米兰，那不勒斯，拉齐奥，一个接一个，他瘫在宾馆的沙发上看比赛，只觉得意甲和英超风格大不相同，也不知道埃里克森去了觉得更适应还是更不适应。

埃里克森公开发表声明想要新挑战已经过去大半年了，但一直到上上个转会窗，他的名字也还是一直跟皇马联系在一起，凯恩没想过国米，他觉得埃里克森自己，也许都没想过。

但一月，国米联系了热刺，几乎就在一夜间，埃里克森的去向就已经敲定了，剩下的只是看列维最终能从国米身上敲下来多少钱。那时候，凯恩还没有完全回家养病，偶尔还会去俱乐部看看，有一次，他回去的时候，热刺的训练也结束了，埃里克森于是表示可以捎他一程。

凯恩不太清楚俱乐部的其他人有没有劝过埃里克森，他自己之前是没有的。夏窗的时候，虽然埃里克森自己说了想走，皇马和他的新闻也是一天一个，但皇马和博格巴的新闻是一天三个，他总觉得不必担心。不过，这次就不同了吧，国米刚被尤文截胡了库卢塞夫斯基，又正处几年间难得一遇的争冠最好时机，对埃里克森的需求是绝对超过其他可能下家的，而热刺在多次续约不成之后，在冬窗出售变现的需求也是切实的，唯一的悬念只是转会费而已了。

但至少此刻，埃里克森还没有走。

凯恩坐在副驾驶上，想转会窗结束也没几天了，埃里克森要走，也就是最近的事情，他想说如果埃里克森走了，他绝不原谅他，但埃里克森笑嘻嘻的，还送他回家，他说不出口。

他又想劝埃里克森留下来，又想指责他，又知道自己没有立场。说到底，埃里克森怎么会对不起他？埃里克森可能对不起球迷，也许也有一点点对不起俱乐部，可绝不会对不起他哈里凯恩。

但他还是想说些什么，虽然他的说辞绝不会比列维更动人，但说服力未必和文采成正比。他记得有一次，在他的推特下看到一条评论“Harry, please I beg of you never ever leave.”这句话有什么文采？通篇大白话罢了，但他就是一直记得，甚至没有办法忘记，可这是球迷的说法，对埃里克森，他没法效仿。他只好说，“意大利语很难学的吧。”

埃里克森看他一眼，倒并不生气，只问道，“是你想要我留下来，还是热刺想要我留下来？”

他觉得埃里克森很奇怪，“这有区别吗？”

“你出生的时候，又不叫热刺副队长。”埃里克森说，“你以为你是德尔皮耶罗吗，皮耶罗也并不真的是尤文呢。”

凯恩怔住了，但那时的他，既没有明白埃里克森是什么意思，也依然不觉得这两者对自己有什么区别，只好问道，“如果我是为了热刺呢？”

“我已经拒绝了亲自找我的热刺了，为什么会同意帮热刺做说客的你？”埃里克森又看了他一眼，继续道，“如果是为了你，为什么是我改变，不可以是你吗？”

“你是说我去国米？”凯恩一愣，“他们已经有卢卡库了，没有预算买我，他们也不想买我。”

“你可是哈里凯恩，只有你愿意，有哪个球队会不想要你？”埃里克森停顿了几秒，语气柔和下来，“别担心，我不是真的要你去国米，我只是随便找个借口拒绝你，别放在心上。”

“不会有哪个球场比新白鹿巷更好了。”凯恩说。

“是的。”埃里克森居然没有否认，他叹了口气，“新白鹿巷很好，热刺的球迷也很好，教练很好，和你们一起踢球也很好，只是，哈里，有时候，你就是想要去尝试一些新的东西。”

“对不起。”埃里克森说。

这真是个很好的说再见的时间，凯恩想。“很高兴能和你当队友这么多年，克里斯，再见，祝你好运。”这句话就在他嘴边，可他最后也没有说出口，他只是靠在座椅上，轻声道，“没关系。”

他想埃里克森一定要走了，不过，离开的人很多，汤姆卡罗尔走了，凯尔沃克走了，登贝莱走了，特里皮尔走了，他已经见惯离别了，而且，现在是互联网的时代，消息发出去都感觉不到延迟，飞机飞去米兰也不过几个小时，没什么，没关系的。

他不懂，他没有深究，他甚至都不知道埃里克森的话是什么意思，就一厢情愿地以为什么都会过去，以为天下太平。

埃里克森坐在他身边，他就忘了自己会错。

05

2月14日，零点，他给埃里克森打电话，但对面是忙线。

他不死心地又拨了好几次，可一直忙线，直到他放弃了，决定去睡觉了，手机却突然一震，是埃里克森的电话，电话刚接通便抱怨道，“你怎么这么晚还在打电话啊？”

“我在给你打电话，生日快乐。”他说。

埃里克森卡壳了几秒钟，才笑道，“你知道就好。嗯……谢啦，你最近恢复怎么样？”

“挺好的，你怎么样，拉齐奥不好打吧？”

“要明天打了才知道，能拿三分就好啦。”他忽然道，“诶，你要不要来看我们比赛，我带你去贵宾席哦。”

“我还在训练呢，等放假了过去吧。”他说，突然想到之前埃里克森给他说过的，要他如果去意大利就要让埃里克森来机场接他，因为意大利人的英语很难懂，于是兴致勃勃道，“你现在会说意大利语了么？”

“你回头去看国米的ins吧，我现在说不出口。”埃里克森说。

他们在为什么啊说说嘛里纠结了几分钟，又天南海北地扯了些乱七八糟的垃圾话，才互道晚安挂了电话。

凯恩躺在床上，还是找出了国米的ins，在花絮里，他果然看到了说着意大利语的埃里克森，可视频没有字幕，他完全没有看懂，只是盯着埃里克森的脸发呆。

埃里克森在说意大利语呢，他想，又觉得自己很可笑，埃里克森当然要说意大利语，他可是在国际米兰，就算不说意大利语，他也可以说荷兰语，可以说丹麦语，他是丹麦人，又不是出生就为了说英语的，以后如非必要，他也可以不必再说英语。

必要是和我说话吗？他又想。

他们都在热刺的时候，反而没有这么热络，天天见面，怎么会再聊天；生日的时候，球队一起聚会吃饭，他也不会给埃里克森打电话。而现在，他们经常聊天，联机打游戏，有时他训练完，能看到埃里克森给他发来的好多条消息。

可他还是经常闭上眼睛，幻想着身边坐着埃里克森。

为什么要闭上眼睛，又为什么要睁开？

他又听见埃里克森问他，“是你想要我留下来，还是热刺想要我留下来？”

他终于明白那句话的意思，更明白另一句话，“哈里，有的时候，你就是想要去尝试一些新的东西。”

埃里克森要问他，只是想要他明白，但无论他是不是明白，埃里克森的决定都已经不会改变，丹麦人早已决定踏上新的旅程，他愿意回过头来看凯恩，愿意在生日这天的零点给他打电话，愿意经常地和他保持着联络，这是他的留恋，软弱，和温柔，可这些都不算什么，他已经做了选择。

当新生活和凯恩放在天平两端的时候，埃里克森没有犹豫。

他闭上眼睛，忽然明白为何自己要幻想，他并不真的那么怀念着埃里克森给他的助攻，也并不真的那么在意埃里克森去了另一个球队，他只是不敢去相信，不敢去接受，埃里克森离开时，被抛下的旧事物里，也有他哈里凯恩。他想要一个不追求新生活的埃里克森，即使也许实际上埃里克森根本不存在这样的侧面，即使此刻的埃里克森已经活在了他的新生活里。

“是我。”他想。

06

七月，假期里，他一个人去了米兰，买票参观了梅阿查球场。

意大利语他不会，意大利人的英语也很难懂，但多问几个人，又靠着地图，虽然最终多花了些时间，毕竟还是找到了路。

埃里克森说过很多次要带他过来看球场，但因为各种各样的事情一直没能成行，今天他自己买票进去，也看了个遍，戴上口罩，没入人群里，也没人知道他是谁。

他顺着人流走，看到国米的队徽，墙上还有国米最新的Slogan：“Not For Everyone”。他原来和埃里克森吐槽过这个，觉得太不近人情，埃里克森说这是有深意的，“Not for everyone, but for you.”当时他虽然觉得国米未必是这个意思，却又觉得这个解释很温柔很合理。

现在他孤身一人，站在梅阿查球场，站在国际米兰的队徽下，才终于释怀。温柔未必合理，有些事情，有些道路，不是给所有人的，也不是给某一个人的。有那么几年，埃里克森的道路和他的道路重合了，他便以为那是埃里克森决定和他同行，但那只是某种时代下的偶然，不是宿命，甚至也谈不上选择。

他总要踏上一个人的道路，又或者，他一直都走在一个人的道路上。

只是一切都来之不易。

只是一切也容易丧失。*

—FIN—

*摘自陈衍强 《方志敏》 原载于1997年9月26日《人民日报》


End file.
